


One More Minute

by Fantasiasies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Melodrama, Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasiasies/pseuds/Fantasiasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's new, and Castiel doesn't make the best impression.</p><p>When Dean meets Castiel's siblings, and learns about his backstory, maybe a little is explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hallucinations

Castiel’s head was drooping lower and lower, his eyes felt dragged down by lead weights, he felt like a species was radicalising all his molecules, eating him from the inside out. He was standing, but standing still, the corrider blocked by an atheroma of Year 7s in the great cholesterol clogged arteries of this crappy school.

The damage to the wall that had started this all? Some new fucking student called Dean Winchester. Winchester like the bang bang guns or maybe like the sauce, or was that Worchester? Castiel hadn’t slept in over three days, he really couldn’t form normal coherent thoughts. Phrases from his textbooks kept looping round in his head like prokaryotic DNA. Figures, yesterday had been Biology.

Of course, the deep, underlying cause of his condition wasn’t his exams. It was his brother.

The clot was ripping from the side of the wall, and flowing further down the corridor. Castiel hoped it got caught in a narrower corridor and the school died of a stroke. Could schools do that? He drifted into his classroom, standing up and swaying from side to side like an agitated snake before sitting down as the teacher came in.

Thirty seconds in his seat, and he felt as comfortable as in his own bed. He was getting warm, and the sweet nectar of sleep was calling.

He must have dozed off for ten minutes, or twenty four hours, because when he came to again, there was chattering and someone had occupied the seat in front of him. Great. Humans destroying his bag’s habitat. He hoped his bag didn’t go extinct. He patted his bag’s head comfortingly. As part of his breeding programme, he had been eying Jessica’s bag. It had hooks which his rucksack found unbelievably sexy.

He jumped at the dark shapes in his peripheral vision until he realised he was just semi-hallucinating again. ‘Hey, man, you alright?’ Castiel looked to the right and squinted at the blur, willing his eyesight to focus. It cooperated reluctantly. Either he was being as obtuse as normal, or he’d never seen this person in the last three months of class. ‘Is any human ever all right? Do we not all have internalised problems at all times? Can a human ever be universally happy? Is that not human nature?’

He was grateful for his mouth, apparently determined to wage war on his eyes, not cooperating, which meant his nonsensical, psychotic rambling was now just disturbing mumbling.

‘Gonna have to repeat that for me.’

‘Have I seen you before? I’m sorry if you’ve been sitting next to me from the start of the year by the way.’

There was awkward laughter. ‘No… I just got introduced… Dean Winchester?’

‘Are you unsure of your name?’ Castiel asked the blur in confusion, before it dawned on him. ‘I may have fallen asleep.’

‘Your eyes were open… but as long as you’re okay.’

Castiel gave a salute, but his hand turned back halfway to his head and it looked like he’d had a minor fit instead of the hot, soldier impression he was planning on giving.

Feeling that having a minor mental disorder was a suitable dismissal, he picked up his bag and shoved his face into its sweet clothy bosom. ‘I love you.’ He whispered to her. ‘Wifey.’

Castiel didn’t know how he got through the day, but he told all the teachers his new medication had a sleepiness side effect and they didn’t seem to have a problem. He was just about not delirious enough after sleeping through lunch in the library, that he felt a dawning shame about the new student’s impression.

Another opportunity passed to make a hot, normal boy think he was a hot, normal boy.

His other classmates just seemed to be happy he wasn’t dancing and twirling with the non-existent bees in the field today.

At the end of school, he was passing the school car park when Dean rolled down a car’s window. ‘Do you want to get in? You look a bit sleepy, and I feel like you’re going to collapse halfway home.’

Castiel felt hot. ‘It would be too much hassle… I live twenty minutes away.’

‘Nah, I like going for a nice drive.’ Dean absentmindedly stroked the top of his car, arm reaching out of the window, and Castiel felt as if he shared the same type of relationship as Castiel and his bag.

‘Okay then.’ Castiel felt very uncomfortable on the nice seats in this nice car getting driven by someone who was already popular after only one day. But soon he was drifting off.

His eyes snapped open and they were outside his house. Dean was sitting on the wall outside eating a burger. ‘You seemed like you needed a sleep so I thought I would explore the neighbourhood. I entered my phone number into your mobile in case you woke up.’

A new layer of shame climbed up the mounting pile laboriously. ‘You shouldn’t have… I’m not an insomniac or anything.’

‘Then why were you so tired?’ Dean’s words came out with f’s as he had a mouth full of saturated fat.

‘My brother was banging someone really loudly.’ TMI, Castiel. He thought to himself

STFU, he thought to himself.

‘Ah,’ Dean looked sort of awkward. Dean thought Castiel would empathise violently with Sam if they were ever to meet. They will never, ever meet. Dean vowed to himself.

‘Anyway, I basically read the Biology textbook ad nauseum and I basically know it verbatim now. So it wasn’t bad.’

Dean remained silent.

‘Erm.’ Castiel got out of the car. ‘I’ll just be going – into – my house now.’ It was awkward enough without the flaily pointy arm gestures but Castiel was going for the Cringe Olympic Gold today.

‘So… bye.’ Castiel! Winner of Gold, with a perfect final execution of the cheesy click and double hand point! I literally head-desked! Castiel’s done puking because of shame so back to him for the low-down on how low down he has sunk in his life! To you, Terry!

 Castiel shut his door, then slid down and buried his face in his hands, and slept.

He fell into sleep so quickly he didn’t even realise he’d left the love of his life in the car.

His rucksack longingly stared out of the backseat window, cloth sagging with every turn.


	2. Return of the Bag

Castiel was thinking of calling... Dean?... when it occurred to him his mobile was in his bag too. What a master plan. And of all the days for his bag to get a new lover, it was the day Gabriel was having a party.

Most of Castiel's possessions were in that bag, including the Chemistry textbook he'd been hoping to memorise today. O curse ye, Gods, for making me a light sleeper! he thought, although the possibility of anyone being able to survive the noise explosion in Gabriel's physical form was unlikely. 

Thinking about it, Castiel wondered if Gabriel even slept. Working all day, banging all night, it was weird...

Castiel decided to forget about it because weirder things happened to him all the time, like that time he had a brother... named Lucifer...

Lucifer had been gone so long Castiel wasn't even sure if he was a hallucination but he hoped to hell he was, because otherwise it meant he had a homicidal brother and all the normal angsty problems of a teenage boy. 

He scoured the five books they had and decided rather than Gabriel's dog-eared Karma-sutra, he would rather just plough through the Dictionary. God forbid talk to any of Gabriel's guests.

The last time he had tried to socialise with anyone from Gabriel's friends he'd been ear-raped by a sleazy guy who then unsubtly dropped a pill in his orange juice. It was a close experience. He didn't want to break his vow to be a virgin until fifty. He only made that vow for banter with Gabriel but oh well. 

At midnight after ploughing through seventy pages of words and definitions, he decided to screw it, and once again burden his only friend. He pushed past Gabriel's friends, who all toppled as if their spines were made of jelly, and proceeded to ninja his way to Sam's house. He didn't have a very good sense of direction normally, but his closing eyes made it blind man's bluff. Along the way he managed to narrowly avoid being mugged by pretending to be a tree (he was thankful for his gothic clothing taste), and somehow got on top of and jumped off a wall. He felt like Alice for a while because he got the wrong wall and ended up falling three meters instead of the safe 0.5 he had intended. He also landed on an assortment of spikey-we-hurt-you plants which didn't hurt much because he was almost literally freezing his balls off. 

He managed to fall asleep in the ten seconds it took for him to put his head against Sam's balcony window and for Sam to open it. 

'Juliet, your Romeo is here' he said, as Sam caught his limp body. Being smaller than Castiel and equally bad at sport, Sam sunk to the floor with him.

'C-castiel, um, my parents...'

'Comon, Sam, I won't make any noise.' Castiel slurred, as Sam gave in as he always did. Castiel didn't remember anything else after he could feel his toes.

'Castiel!' Sam made hushed noises. He was in his stripes pyjamas which made him look like a five year old and Castiel couldn't help but squidge his cheeks.

'Squoodge.' Castiel said, pulling them one way 'Squish.' 

'My parents will be up soon, can you... leave, if you can?' Sam was trying to be assertive, Castiel could tell.

'Okey Samandriel I will go.' Castiel said, standing up so quickly it made him dizzy. His eyes could now focus though which was a plus. 

'Thank you.' Castiel staggered out 'Um, do you need a change?' 

Castiel looked down at his school clothes he'd slept in. 'Nah, Sam, my girl likes the smell of man.' Castiel winked back. He arrived an hour early to school, and slept in the locker room.

'Hey... Sorry to wake you.' Dean was shaking him. 'But here's your bag. Also, the bell's rung.'

Castiel's eyes went from closed to fully open. 'MY BAG!' He hugged her. 'MY PERFECT ATTENDANCE!' As he ran off hugging his bag, he heard a faint 'Ok then, bye!' shouted from Dean.

He smelled his clothes again. Good to know Dean had sprayed him with Axe or something. Now the class wouldn't visibly flinch at his smell, only at him. 

The girls sniggered as he panted by the form door. Oh yes. He slept in the locker room. Everyone had probably seen. They couldn't take his dignity, mainly because he didn't have any.

Dean strolled in with the teacher. Obviously they were already lads. Dean was already BFFs with everyone. Castiel's bag had probably cheated on him too. It had cheated so much that in it was not his four books, but a dozen and a sandwich. It also had the name Sam Winchester written on the bag. 

Why would he have Sam Winchester's bag? Why did it look just like his beloved? All Castiel knew was that he needed to find this Sam Winchester, and he needed to do it fast. 

His dying brain didn't even relate Dean and Sam. Or why he needed to do it fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I even on.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally that sweet sound, the five monotone screeches that signalled break time.

Time to find out who Sam was and why he had his bag.

Castiel had a very specific set of skills, skills he had... he had forgotten the speech. But it ended with Sam being found and dead, he could have sworn.

 

He stood up, pushing his butt out and causing his chair to let out a scream of all the tortured souls in Hell, and ran out clutching his- the IMPOSTER bag. He stopped realising this was the time to use his superb wit and intelligence that had won him a gold smiley face sticker in Year 2. The first book was Eragon. The second, luckily, had deeper clues. 

 

Sam Winchester

10G

History

 

.... Sam Winchester. Winchester... it sounded familiar. Castiel wondered in what way he could decode the bag - Winchester Sauce, Worchester Sauce, brown, probably Asian and owned a gun -  when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Castiel looked up... then, further up. The boy looked like someone who could have been a bully if he had more balls and less interest in Star Trek. His nervous bulging eyes loomed almost directly down at Castiel, and his quivering smile made him look as if he was about to burst into tears. 'Oh yeah, I should give you your space I'm always doing that to people sorry.' After a long silence that seemed like five minutes, he stepped back, allowing Castiel to breathe air and not clothes again.

'I'm Sam, I think that m-, well, I was on my way to my brother's classroom and the bag you're holding looks like mine, are you Castiel? Oh yeah, I should have recognised that form, the same one Dean's in.'

Castiel blinked having zoned out after Sam. Sam like Samandriel. Except this Sam and that Sam could possibly not be more different. Apart from if Samandriel was an old woman, but he acted like one anyway so the physical appearance wasn't a big leap. 

'Yes.' He said, hoping he hadn't just agreed to sex. That happened once. Very awkward for all parties involved. 

'Ahh, good, so if we just switch.' Castiel was panicking now. Had he agreed to something worse than sex? What could they switch? Grades? Haircuts? Kidneys?

Sam took his bag off. Castiel dropped his, instantly hugging his bag and accidentally hugging Sam's forearm. 'Oh! Oh! My bag!' Sam was blushing slightly. 'I'm glad you're happy...' He said, picking up his bag like a crane. 

'Wow Sam, you had that weirdo's bag? Haha, should've known.' Another lanky guy was standing there. Castiel realised Sam was probably blushing because the whole corridor was lazily listening in to the 'that weirdo with the weird name no-one can remember' show. 

Castiel was still happy on the after-finding-his-bag high, that he wasn't even feeling the background awkwardness that followed him around. 

'Ah, Sam, Castiel I see you've met.' At some point Dean had made his way and was leaning one hand on the lockers looking at them both. Leaning. Just casually. One hand in his pocket. A slight smirk on his face. 

'I hate you.' Castiel whispered to his bag. Dean had probably stolen all of Castiel's coolness when he was a baby. The nurse had put them next to each other and Dean's little baby tentacles had gone and absorbed all of Castiel's cool, normal, handsome, popular qualities and left Castiel with a personality of an orang-utan on cocaine. 

'Yeah sorry about that' Castiel felt kind of bad that Dean had heard him when he realised Dean was gesturing towards the bags. Oh. That.

'You should be sorry.' Castiel spat out with Medea-like fury.

Dean laughed, like it had been a joke. Castiel seethed. 

'Yeah it was a huge coincidence we had the same bag.' Sam's tone implied what he said was interesting or funny in some way. It was not.

'My brother made my bag for me.' Castiel said, looking at Sam in the eye in what he hoped was a challenging way. 'So we can't have the same bag.'

'Huh? Um, then why is there a tag there?' Sam looked confused.

'Where?' Castiel looked down and there it was. On the bottom of the bag. The shame permeated Castiel's face. He had not seen that. Gabriel's nicest gesture to him in his life was a lie.

'It's a pretty good bag!' Sam stuttered obviously trying to make up for the ton of bricks he'd dropped on Castiel 'It still holds after 2 years and it was only $5!'

Castiel clutched Dean's arm for support and sagged back into the lockers 'Ueaaueeeee' he made a sound like a mother bird coming back to find her nest was gone. It was how he felt. His whole life had been destroyed. His bag was a hooker, and it wasn't even a classy one. It was $5. 

'Haha, he's funny isn't he?' Dean's eyes were giving away the slight concern. Like he was only starting to realise Castiel's class clown act wasn't an act. He was starting to realise like the rest of the class had already that Castiel was genuinely a lunatic. 

The end of break bell rang. 'I'll be going then.' Sam said, a smile of relief breaking across his face 'Bye! See you again, Castiel!' 

'Yeah, I should go.' Castiel looked at Dean's back before staggering to the infirmary where he passed out on the bed, slow tears rolling down his face as he clutched his bag mourning the loss. 

She was dead to him. He had never known the real her. 


End file.
